An Instant Bride
by profanitycat
Summary: Disney Lyric Prompt Challenge from Screaming Faeries submission. Narcissa wants Draco to get married. [COMPLETE]


**A/N: I kind of think I went a little off topic here. OOPS! :D**

 **TITLE: An Instant Bride**

 **CHALLENGE: Disney Lyric Prompts**

 **CHALLENGE IS FROM: Screaming Faeries**

 **PROMPT: " _Trust my recipe for an instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all_." -Mulan**

 **FANDOM: Harry Potter (duh, you probably knew that already)**

 **DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Disney. I may own my ideas, but the characters and quote in the story are not mine.**

 **WARNING! There is a little language at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, was in fact: _screwed_. There is a time in a bachelor's life when their mothers, friends, and family decided it was time to find them a woman. Not like they could be waiting or anything like that. That time had come for Draco to find a bride, as his mother put it. To carry on the noble line of Malfoy, and bring honor to their family. Yet, Draco didn't want any of that. All he wanted was to live his life, maybe find a girl along the way, and be able to get drunk off his arse once in a while. His mother wasn't going to let him do that. Oh, no. How wrong young Draco was to think that his mother would let him do that.

"Draco, _dear_. Don't you trust me?" Narcissa asked.

"Go away, Mother."

"But, Draco dear, you need to come out eventually."

Draco grinned in response. Unbeknownst to his poor mother, he had gone out more times than he could count while he was 'locked up' in his room.

"No." he pretended to say sulkily.

"Okay, dear."

The former Slytherin waited until he heard his mother's footsteps recede, then pulled out a copious amount of Galleons. As he counted out 36 precious coins, he stuffed them in his coin purse. Grabbing his broom, Draco pulled on his dark gray robe and flew straight out the window. Nobody really noticed. Unless you count Narcissa as nobody.

Draco flew his normal path, soaring above the great estate of the Manor. If you looked past his rough demeanor, you could easily tell that Draco loved nature. That's why he could never stand to not go outside for long. Looking over the gardens, the young man failed to pay attention to where he was flying.

 _CRASH!_

The posh, prim Draco Malfoy had crashed into a barrier. Luckily, he wasn't far off from the ground. He fell with an ' _oomph_ '.

"Ugh." he groaned, rubbing his head. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday.

"Mm-hmm." his mother tsked above him. "You should have known that I would know you'd been sneaking out."

The teenager turned over, rolling so he couldn't see Narcissa's face.

" _Mother._ " he whined.

"No, Draco. We are going to find you a bride."

 _ **CUE AWESOME TITLE (jk, that'd happen in a movie. OOPS!)**_

''So. We're going to use a process that has been in the Malfoy family for ages. You'll have an instant bride." Narcissa crowed happily from the other side of the room. In her opinion, Draco should have settled down with a nice girl a long time ago, but that boy was just so stubborn.

"How does it work?" the curiosity in him had gotten the better of him- after all, he was an investigative boy, even at an early age.

"In the system are all the witches across the world. We'll put in your traits, and see which come to match. The only thing is, this doesn't take purity of blood into consideration, so we'll have to do that ourselves."

.o0o.

"Draco?" his mother asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's ready."

"Alright." he replied.

"Draco, honey." she crooned softly. "I'm not sure why you didn't want to do this."

As she flowed around the small room, she scooped up potions and gizmos into her arms. Narcissa set the items down on a table with a small cauldron sitting there.

"Trust my recipe for an instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all." she sang softly, her voice like honey.

Little did Narcissa know, the only reason that Draco didn't want to participate in this is because he already knew who was his perfect match. But oh, she hated him. Hehe. _Oops_.

"All you have to do, dear, is give me a drop of blood, so here's the needle." she said, handing him a small silver needle with the Malfoy crest etched onto the side. Draco slowly cut his finger, dropping the blood into the cauldron. Flames whooshed up from the mix, and slowly swirled into a green and bluish color. Narcissa rushed over, and dipped a piece of parchment into it. The paper instantly brightened.

"What's going on?" Draco shouted.

"It's nothing!" his mother replied back.

Once the parchment decided it was time to stop being a ball of light, Draco and Narcissa could see what the parchment actually looked like. It was written on with golden ink, the once snow-white parchment now black. There was a list of twelve names in flowing script:

 _Abbott, Hannah_

 _Bones, Susan_

 _Denshaw, Alison_

 _Granger, Hermione_

 _Greengrass, Astoria_

 _Lynn, Trinity_

 _Olney, Kate_

 _Parkinson, Pansy_

 _Rowstock, Megan_

 _Sawley, Lynette_

 _Shardlow, Olivia_

 _Zeller, Rose*_

"Well. Honey, looks like you're marrying Astoria." she crowed happily. "I'm still surprised that dear Daphne wasn't on the list."

"Mother." Draco started. "I don't want to get married yet. I want to settle down later in life. I haven't even thought of the possibility of getting married."

"But-"

"No 'but's mother. I'm not going to be married yet."

Narcissa stayed quiet for a moment, her hand stuck in the air, unmoving. Her facial expression which had once broadcast excitement, now showed pity.

"There's someone else, isn't there." she sighed, running her hand through her graying strands of hair. "Is she not on the list?"

Draco held his head in his hands, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She is."

"Then, why are you so upset?"

"You don't like her."

"Why wouldn't I like her?"

"Well, mother."

The 52-year old thought for a moment. There was one person. Only one.

"Is it Hermione Granger?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widened. How did she know?

"Oh I always thought that you would be such a cute couple." she muttered. "I remember telling your father about her, and when he scorned her I would tell him to shut up. After all, I knew that you would get married eventua-"

"What?" Draco asked shocked.

"What?" his mother mocked. **(A/N: That rhyme though)**

"How-? Wh- what?"

"You love her. You don't have to marry Astoria if that's not going to make you happy."

"I don't?"

"Ms. Granger will be a perfect bride if that's who you want to end up marrying, Draco dear. She has a kind heart, she's smart, and oh just beautiful now that she's outgrown her bushy locks." the woman thought out loud.

"This means a lot, mother."

"You know what else Draco?"

"What?"

"That Granger girl will bring much more honor to the family than that pure blooded whore."

 _"Mother!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I've always seen Narcissa as a motherly figure. She seemed to me like the only reason Draco had an ounce of good in him. IDK.**

 ***All the names on the list are actual characters from the Harry Potter series. I don't own them either.**

 **~FTC**


End file.
